


Mindreader

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Series: Scorpion Powers [1]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hints of Toby/Happy, Humor, Mindreader, Other - Freeform, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens without any warning-one day Toby can read minds. He's convinced that this isn't necessarily a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindreader

**Author's Note:**

> -I think this show kidnapped my heart, help!

Toby doesn't know how it happens, but he suspects that the shock he got from helping Happy hook up the ancient Chevy pick-up truck probably had something to do with it. At least, that's one of his theories. Another is aliens. Yet another is Cabe and the government doing illegal experimentation...which has always been a real fear. 

Toby only knows that after the shock died down, a few days later he was suddenly hearing Happy's thoughts-loud and clear.

...if I can divide the front section of the thingamajig then I can hotwire the whatchamacallit holding the-

She didn't use the terms thingamajig or whatchamacallit, obviously, as Toby wasn't nearly as well versed in cars as she was.

Toby had frozen for a bit, a light headache beginning to take from. All sorts of horrible scenario's ran through his head, and he was maybe just a bit slow when Happy said suddenly,

"I need that wrench."

I really need that Phillips screwdriver, the blue handled on, but he won't know what that is, even though it's just a screwdriver! Everyone knows what a screwdriver is!

Toby couldn't help but snap.

"I know what a damned screwdriver is!" His voice carried so that everyone in the warehouse-which was the whole team plus Ralph-turned to look in surprise. The team would only see a startled and upset Happy, for Toby had quickly gone to hide.

#

The team let's it go, but only because they get a case-one where it leaves Toby looking after Paige and Ralph, both of whom look far to interested in him. He sighed.

"Look, I didn't mean to snap at Happy." He began, when a loud exclamations made him since, and he heard a man's voice,

...the van looks good for a getaway...

And he snapped at Paige,

"Lock the doors now!"

Paige, startled but obviously getting used to unusual orders, locked the doors of the team's van-just as the guy slammed into it, waving a gun around. Ralph looked shocked, while Paige yelped in surprise. Toby quickly got on the radio to call Cabe and the others.

"What?" Cabe sounded breathless and irate. Toby quickly filled him in on the situation, and Cabe responded-sounding just outside the van as he slammed the suspect into the ground, cuffing him.

"Yeah, got him." You can hang up now.

Toby heard him think, and he resisted throwing the phone at him. As soon as he had hung up, and the guy was taken care of by the security team that Cabe had called in and everyone was back in the van, Paige spoke first.

"How did you know he was heading for the van?" She hugged Ralph next to her, who looked comfortable in the position he was in.

"I heard him," Toby said, deciding that honesty was the best policy. If Cabe took him to be a lab rat...he hid a wince at the thought.

"You...heard him running towards us?"

He sighed, resigned.

"No...I heard him...thinking it."

There was a momentary silence that spoke volumes.

"Are you joking?" Walter asked, and Toby knew that he wasn't making fun of him, but honestly confused.

"I am being serious. I think that shock from the truck started it." Toby said.  
"That was a week ago-your just hearing thoughts now?" Happy questioned slowly.

"This morning. That was why I was, er, mad at you." Toby said, sheepishly.

Happy blushed.

The others all looked confused about what to do, and Cabe finally spoke.

"As long as you don't get into our heads on purpose, your super-power is fine. If it starts causing problems, and you don't tell us, then we'll have problems." Cabe said finally.

Toby blinked.

"You're not giving me to the government?" He asked, doubtfully. The team looked at Cabe, who sighed.

"I work with a bunch of bureaucratic lunatics. You honestly think they would believe I found someone who reads minds?"

At that, Toby was relieved, and everyone else looked to be as well.

"Besides, your part of Scorpion. And I still need them." Cabe responded, and turned to the driver's seat, starting up the van.

It seemed that things were going to be just fine.

And Toby couldn't help but smile as Happy held his hand.

===

End.


End file.
